The Serum
by CelestialSerpent23
Summary: Doc has created a new expirement: a serum that enhances the human muscles. But Needles gets a hold of some and injects Marty with it. Now Doc is framed for wounding Marty, due to some negative effects caused by the serum. Will Marty be able to figure out how to use the serum properly and save Doc, or will Needles get his way and have Doc killed?
1. Chapter 1

Marty sat in Doc's lab on a big leather chair, a light hanging above him and shining down on him. He watched the white-haired man as he was finishing up his latest experiment. He'd been working on it for a while now, and he was finally going to have a chance to test it. Marty was sort of his test subject, which made the boy slightly nervous, but, knowing him, he was too stubborn to admit it. Instead, he ignored the nervousness and allowed his curiosity to show. "So Doc, what's this new experiment?"

"Oh, this is the best one yet Marty." Doc replied, walking over to the teen with a syringe clasped in his gloved hands. "In this contains a strong serum that enhances the muscles and makes them one thousand times stronger than average." He continued, stopping as he reached Marty's side. "If my calculations are correct, within a few hours you will have the strength to lift a car with one hand,"

"A few hours? Why will it take so long? You're injecting the serum straight into my blood stream; won't that make it work instantly?" Marty asked him, looking up at him with wide eyes.

"With an ordinary serum, yes, but this, however, is not ordinary. It will take a few hours because I'm only giving you a little bit. Too much can harm you in countless ways. But do not worry, I won't give you too much. Now, hold still; you may feel a small pinch," Doc told the teen as he gripped Marty's arm and lowered the syringe to it. Marty squeezed his eyes shut, feeling nauseous at the sight of the needle. In a matter of seconds, he felt a spark of pain, and his eyes shot open just in time for him to see the needle break through his skin. Doc pressed his thumb to the tip of the syringe, and soon enough, the serum was inside of Marty.

"That was more painful that I thought it was gonna be," Marty stated as Doc patched the hole in his arm with a Band-Aid.

"Well it's done and over with now." Doc responded, standing up and taking his gloves off. "I think you'd better go home, let that serum settle in. Lay low and relax. There may be a few side effects,"

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay here so you can monitor me? What if it doesn't work and something goes wrong?" Marty asked him, leaping out of the chair and walking up to Doc. The scientist turned to look at him.

"I'm sure it's fine. Just call me if you need anything, okay?"

Marty nodded, and then he grabbed his skateboard and ran out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Marty skated down the sidewalk on his skateboard, listening to Huey Lewis's "Back in Time" song. With his headphones on he felt free and alive; blocked from the rest of the universe, unaware of the danger that lurked behind him. When he turned a corner into an alleyway, something jumped in front of him; a dark shape. "Hey pal, what's the damage? Can't you see I'm trying to get home?" Marty snapped. He felt a little grumpy and short-tempered. _Probably a side effect,_ he thought.

"I don't think so McFly."

Marty frowned in confusion. "Needles? What the hell are you doing here?"

"Oh, let's just say that I've had a little….grudge against you for quite some time now and I'm, well, here to…..prove it."

"What are you talking about Needles? Don't try anything stupid." Marty warned, feeling a burning sensation in his arms as rage began to build inside him.

Needles smirked, and then he snapped his fingers. In a matter of seconds, Marty was being held captive by Needles's gang. "Let me go you bastards…." He snarled through gritted teeth.

"Okay….but only after your 'shot'," Needles chuckled, pulling out a syringe that looked exactly like the one that Doc had had.

"Where'd you get that?" Marty asked, but they all ignored him. "What are you doing?" He protested as Needles gripped the back of his neck and one of his goons held out his arm. "Don't! What are you doing? Stop!" He yelled as Needles prepared to inject the serum into him. "You don't know what that's capable of!"

"Sure I do. I was spying on Dr. Brown when he injected you with the muscle-enhancing serum. I also heard him say that too much of it could cause unspeakable harm to you…and that's exactly what I want to happen to you."

"But what did I ever do to you?" Marty spat, struggling to escape.

"You said you'd race me on "the next green light", and you didn't. You caused me to nearly crash into that car; I could've died. And just for that, I'm gonna give you a serum that could possibly kill you, just like you almost killed me." Needles growled softly, shoving the needle into Marty's arm and injecting him with the serum.

"Noooooo…ahhhggg…..do you know what you've…..just done?"

"Goodbye Marty, sweet _death_." Needles spat, and then he allowed his gang to release their grip on Marty. They threw the teen to the ground and then left.

"God dammit Needles, what've you done?" He squeaked as he stood up, grabbing his skateboard. "I've gotta get to Doc," His hoarse voice croaked as he pushed the ground with his foot, propelling the board forward. To his surprise, he flew down the street, faster than he could imagine. "The serum…it's working…." He coughed, still hoarse. "I guess that extra dose made it work faster. Whooooohooooo!" Marty cheered, his hands in the air, all worry gone. Doc, and the danger he was in, forgotten.


	3. Chapter 3

Marty arrived home about a half hour after the little tangle with Needles. Side effects from the serum were settling in, and he just wanted to get some rest. Maybe he could sleep it off and it would go away. When he walked into his house, he was greeted by his mother Lorraine, who smiled at him.

"Hi Marty, what've you been up to?"

Marty unconsciously rubbed the back of his neck, which was what he generally did when he was either nervous or in a bad situation. "Uhhh….I was hanging with the Doc..." He responded unsurely. That's when he remembered the potential danger that he could be in from having an extra dose of serum. But for some odd reason, he didn't feel the need to go to Doc. He felt that it would be fine, so he decided to just let it go.

"Well, I'm glad you're home. I missed you," His mother hugged him and then kissed him on the cheek.

"Mooom….I was only gone for a few hours, not a few weeks." He groaned, pulling away from the hug.

"I know, I know." Lorraine turned around for a second so that she could glance at her husband, George. In that second, Marty felt a rush of dizziness, and he tried to keep his balance. He stumbled forward, causing his mother to look back at him in concern. "Marty are you alright?" The teen blinked furiously, feeling weak in his legs. "Marty?" She stated worriedly. Her son looked ghostly pale, and he seemed to be breathing rapidly. Before Lorraine realized that he was going to faint, Marty collapsed on the floor in a giant heap. "Marty!" Lorraine gasped, dropping to his side. "George, get in here! Marty passed out!"

George came running into the front room to find his son unconscious on the floor and his wife kneeling beside him. "What happened?" He demanded in shock, dropping down next to his wife. They both heaved Marty into their arms and carried him to the couch, laying him out gently.

"I'm not sure. He….he was just standing there and all of a sudden he got really pale and he started breathing rapidly, then he just…collapsed."

"Did he hit his head when he fell?" George questioned, kneeling beside his son.

"No. At least, not hard," Lorraine answered, taking her husband's form. She lifted her hand and stroked Marty's hair, feeling a deep sense of fear. Why had Marty fainted? He never had before, he hadn't stood up fast. Suddenly an idea struck her. "Do you think Dr. Brown had anything to do with it?"

George looked at her. "I'd say it's possible. Was that the last place Marty was?"

"Yeah, he just got home from Dr. Brown's! That must be it! He hurt our son!" Lorraine shouted, leaping up.

"Now, now dear, let's not go jumping to conclusions. Let's wait and see what Marty says about Dr. Brown first, before we do anything."

About five of hours went by and Marty still hadn't woken. Lorraine sat at his side, reading a book as she waited for him to open his eyes. In the last half hour, she had been really concerned; her son was showing no signs of awakening. Plus, the cause of him fainting was unknown. Why had it happened? Was it something she did? Had somebody hurt him? Her theory was that Dr. Brown gave him some kind of experimental food or something. The thought made her hysteric, and that had eventually driven George over to the scientists' mansion. Now all she could do was hope that either George found out what Dr. Brown had done to Marty or found a way to make him better.

He hadn't wanted to blame the scientist. Personally, he'd believed that Dr. Brown had nothing to do with Marty passing out. How would he have caused that? He'd believed that it had just been a shortage of blood flow to the brain, just like it usually is. He'd thought Lorraine had overreacted. But he was wrong. Whether he wanted to believe it or not, Dr. Brown had injected Marty with a muscle-enhancing serum.

"I'm terribly sorry Mr. McFly, I had no intention to harm your boy. I was only trying to make him stronger," The scientist apologized to George as the two stood in front of the doc's house.

"Well you didn't, and it caused him to pass out. He's still out, and my wife and I do not accept this!" George protested angrily. "I'll have you arrested for this! And I wouldn't be so pissed if you hadn't caused my wife such a mental breakdown! Did you know that Marty has been unconscious since 3:30? It's now 7:43. It's been nearly four hours and he still hasn't woken!"

"I'm….I'm sorry, George, I-" The Doc stammered, a little confused. "I just don't understand why this happened. I gave him the perfect amount of serum; it shouldn't have caused this." He stated to himself, putting a hand to his forehead as he tried to think it through. "The only way this could have happened is if, somehow, he overdosed and got too much of the serum."

"Damn you, Dr. Brown! If you've harmed our boy any more than you have already, then you're being sued!" George shouted, pointing an angry finger at the man. "And I've already called the cops."


	4. Chapter 4

Back at the McFly house, Lorraine was on the phone with her husband. He had just explained to her that Dr. Brown _had_ been the one to cause Marty to pass out. He had injected him with some sort of new experiment that supposedly "enhances the muscles and makes them stronger". Well she wasn't having it. When George told her that the cops were on their way to the scientists' house, she smiled. At least the person who caused her son problems was gonna be sent to jail.

"Well alright Lorraine, the cops are here. I have to go," George told his wife.

"Okay, make sure he actually goes to jail for what he's done!" She replied in anger.

"I will. Bye."

"Bye." Lorraine hung up the phone, and then she walked over to her son lying on the couch. She gently pressed her hand to his forehead: it was warm, as if he had a fever. After that, she, very carefully, lifted his eyelids, checking to make sure that his pupils weren't of unequal sizes. Thankfully, they weren't, so that meant he didn't have a head injury from when he fell earlier. But it didn't make her any less worried. Her son wasn't awake, and showed no signs of awakening any time soon. When she studied him more closely though, she saw that his skin was orange-ish, almost glowing red.

Suddenly, his eyelids flew open, his eyes as wide as they could be. He jerked his head to the left as he glanced at his mother. "Moooooom….." He moaned in a low, rumbling voice, closing his eyes halfway. "I…I feel weird…."

"What's wrong Marty? What feels weird?" Lorraine questioned him, resting a hand on his shoulder. "Do you feel warm? Or…or sick?"

"No, it's not that, it's like…..I can feel….energy….pulsing through me. Do you think…..?" Suddenly, Marty stared straight ahead, his lips still moving and words still coming out, but stuck in place, as if he weren't fully there. "Do…you…..d-do you….do…..d…do…..?"

"Marty? Marty?" Lorraine stated her son's name, shaking his shoulder. "Marty." She repeated sharply, gripping him tightly. "Marty!" She shouted, but he just continued to stare. Without warning, the seventeen-year-old grew stiff, his eyes rolled into his head, and his eyelids closed; he fell off of the couch and onto the floor, lying on his back and beginning to jerk violently. "Marty!  
Lorraine screamed, dropping next to him as her son's shaking grew harsher. Arms at his sides, shoulders scrunched, and legs jerking, Lorraine slid her hands under Marty's head, growing terrified as she realized that her son was having a seizure. White foam bubbled out of his mouth, dripping down from the corners and creating puddles on the carpet. "Oh god….oh god….." Lorraine gasped in horror, unsure what to do. That's when there was the sound of keys unlocking the front door. Dave was home. "Dave!"

Dave opened the front door and dashed in to find his brother convulsing viciously on the floor. "Holy shit!" He exclaimed, throwing his briefcase to the ground and running to Marty's side.

"Keep his head off the ground! I'll call for help!" Lorraine screeched, racing frantically to the phone. Once she dialed for help and told the people on the other line everything they needed to know, she hung up and ran back to Marty. He wasn't shaking a lot, but he was still trembling a little. Dave, once his brother's seizure came to a stop, slipped his hands under Marty and heaved him onto the couch, where he, once again, lay unconscious.

"What the hell happened?" Dave demanded, looking at his mother with a look of pure concern.

"Well, Doctor Brown gave Marty this serum that's supposed to enhance his strength, or something, and when he got home he fainted. He just woke up a few minutes ago, but then he had a seizure. I don't know what's happening. Your father told me that Doctor Brown may have given Marty an overdose and now it's causing problems." Lorraine explained, putting a hang to her forehead.

"Well holy crap. I'm going to fricken kill that man!"  
"Dad's over there right now, he's called the cops. Dr. Brown is getting arrested."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The old scientist sighed heavily as he was shoved into the cold, gloomy jail cell. His heart hung heavily in his chest, grief soaking into it like a sponge soaks up water. Marty was hurt, injured because of him. Because of his damn experiment. He hadn't meant to cause any problems, but he did, and now his best friend, his _best friend, _was wounded because of him. The poor teen didn't deserve that. _Not after all the good he's done for you,_ Doc scolded himself, sinking to the floor, his back against the concrete wall of the jail cell. _Marty, I'm sorry,_ he sobbed inwardly. "What have I done to you, my dearest friend?" He murmured softly.

"You didn't do _anything_." An eerily-deep rumble growled from the shadows darkening the outside of the cell. "But you sure are paying the price for your little…."_experiment_"," The owner of the voice stepped forward into the small shaft of light that shined above the entrance to the cell.

"Doug?" Doc gasped, his eyes growing wide as he approached the cell door. "Doug Needles? You did this to him? You're responsible for Marty's injuries?"

"Ooh, you're piecing it together. How smart you are, Doc." Needles laughed sarcastically.

"Only my friends call me "Doc". You can call me Dr. Brown. And what the hell were you thinking? Giving Marty more serum? Are you crazy?! It could kill him for all we know!" Emmett yelled, gripping the metal bars in front of him as he tried to claw Needles.

Needles chuckled with a smirk, "I know." He continued, "Me and my little gang were spying on your little "assistant" ever since he left his house this morning. We were going to just attack him on his way here, but then he arrived at your place and we got curious. So that's when we decided that we wanted to see what you were up to this time. Once I discovered that you had invented a serum that you said could cause harm to people if you happened to overdose, I thought I'd give a little extra to Marty."

"You're insane! Marty's done NOTHING to you!"

"Oh, he's done more than you know. But that doesn't matter. I've got some….other stuff to take care of at the moment. See you later, Dr. Brown." Needles waved goodbye, and then vanished into the dark.

"No! You get back here! NEEDLES!"

He shifted slightly, his mind slowly clearing away the fuzziness. As he came to, he focused on his breathing. He was taking in deep breaths and softly exhaling them. His ears were starting to work, and he could hear the sounds of various different voices, including his brother's and his mother's, speaking nearby.

"….gave him this serum that…..and it caused a lot of problems….then he had a seizure and….ever get better?" Marty could only catch a few phrases at the moment, but soon his eyelids drifted open, and he spotted his mother bending over him.

"Oh thank God you're okay, my baby boy!" She sighed in pure relief, collapsing her arms around his neck. "Are you okay?"

Marty squinted, trying to make his mother's entire shape come into focus. Once the blur outlining her body disintegrated, Marty nodded gently, still a little dazed. A lady that he hadn't seen before, a golden-haired woman with medical clothing on, leaned over him, resting a hand on his shoulder.

"Honey, I need to ask you a few questions, okay?" She told him in the calmest, nicest voice she could possibly use. He nodded. "Alright. What's your name?"

"M…" Marty began, surprised to find that his throat was a little dry. "Marty McFly…." He finished.

"And when is your birthday?"

"Uhh…..J-June…..June 9, 1968."

"Okay sweetie, thank you," The lady then lifted up and looked at his mother. "Well, it seems that he definitely suffered from a seizure but he's going to be alright. Just as a precaution, keep him under a close eye, and if anything else happens, call us. Who knows what kind of symptoms he may have for having too much of that damn serum."

Lorraine glanced up at her, nodding. "Thank you, thank you very much,"

A few hours after the paramedics packed up their equipment and left, when Marty was lying on the couch, waiting for his mother as she cooked dinner, a knock on the door echoed into his ears.

"I've got it." His mother announced, walking to the door. She gripped the handle, pulled it open, and let out a sudden cry. A shape leaped into her and bowled her over, leaving her on the floor. The figure punched her a few times in the face, and then Marty, although he was still experiencing light-headedness, a little nausea, and a minor headache, leaped off of the couch and threw himself into the shape.

"Get the hell off of my mother!" Marty screeched, pinning the intruder to the floor and squeezing his throat tightly. But he instantly released his hold on the attacker's neck as he realized who it was: Needles. "What the….? What're you doing here?!"

Suddenly, Needles shook his head, and then he dove into Marty, pinning _him_ to the floor, gripping his neck and bashing his head against the solid tile beneath him. "I'm gonna kill you, you little rat! Since that extra dose of serum I gave you didn't wound you nearly enough, I'm gonna wound you myself!"

"Grruh…mmmff…..ghjk…mmmm…..ooo….mmm…" Marty squeaked through the suffocating grip Needles had on his throat. "Geett…hmm…..offff….." He choked, his eyes large like marbles and his face turning purple with lack of oxygen.

"Marty!" Lorraine cried, leaping into the air and latching onto Needles's back, digging her sharp, knife-like nails into the teen's skin. "Let go of him! Let go!" She spat, clawing at Needles's face. Eventually, the attacker receded, curling away from her son and trying to hide from the punches and whips she was sending him. Once she was absolutely positive that he was finished, Lorraine crawled over to Marty, who lay on the floor, his breathing raspy and hoarse.

"Mom….." The seventeen-year-old whispered, lifting himself into a sitting position.

"Oh my god Marty, are you alright?"

"Yeah….I'm fine," He replied, hoarsely. His mother helped him to his feet as he tried to stand. "Now, Needles, start talking. You mentioned something about you giving me an extra dose of serum?"

"Yes you little son of a bitch! Don't you remember earlier today? I trapped you, held you down, and gave you an extra dose of serum! Or is your tiny bat brain too small to contain that much memory?" Needles growled, glaring up at Marty and his mother from where he was on the floor, his face bleeding from the wounds Lorraine had inflicted upon him moments ago.

"Wait! So you gave him extra serum?" Lorraine gasped, her jaw dropping.

"Yes. Are you deft? I just said that,"

"Oh my god. Marty!" Lorraine whirled around halfway, now facing her son. "We need to get Dr. Brown out of jail."

"What? Doc's in jail? Why?!"

"Because we thought he was the one who injured you so we called the cops when you were unconscious because we were afraid you were hurt, but now I just figured out that it wasn't his fault! We need to go find your father and get that innocent man out of jail." 


	6. Chapter 6

Needles wiped his face with his arm as he sauntered down the street. After Marty's mother threw him out of the house, Needles had wandered off into an unknown neighborhood; having nowhere to turn, and all out of ideas, he walked up to a young lady who had long brown hair and was sitting on what was most likely her house's front porch. Needles could've sworn that he'd seen her before, and when he came up to her, he _knew_ that he'd seen her before. She looked really familiar, and he knew that he should've recognized her, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"Hello? May I help you?" She asked him, her face distorted in confusion. "Needles? What are you doing here?"

"Oh my god. That's it!" Needles chuckled deeply. "I know who you are! You're Jennifer Parker, right?"

"Yeah, from school. Remember me?"

"Yes." He replied. "This is too perfect," Needles whispered, grinning evilly as a new plan to harm Marty came into his mind.

Jennifer looked confused. "What is? What're you doing? Stop!"

Marty and his mother walked up the steps into the police station. A man with a bald head, a white mustache, and a full-on police uniform sat at the front desk sipping coffee.

"Hey there, what can I do for you?" He greeted Lorraine as she stepped up to the counter.

"Hi. I'm looking to release Dr. Emmett Brown and I'd like to drop all charges." She explained to him, Marty at her side.

"Hmm…Dr. Emmett Brown you say? It says here," The man began as he looked over a paper that must've been something that explained why Doc was in jail, "that this man was arrested for….shit, physical abuse towards a minor." He glanced up at Lorraine again. "He can't just be released, he has to serve his time and accept the consequences."

"But he isn't guilty. A boy named Douglas Needles is. He injected my son with this muscle-enhancing serum and it caused him to faint, then he had a seizure. Needles is the one who needs to be arrested. Dr. Brown is innocent," Lorraine told the man.

Marty suddenly broke in. "Yeah! It's true! I was on my way home from Dr. Brown's house and Needles's gang jumped me; they grabbed me and held me down while Needles injected me, then when I got home I passed out. That's what I recall. As far as I'm concerned, _he's_ the one who needs to be arrested. My friend is innocent!" He protested.

"Enough!" The man scolded them. "You're story is very clear and very accurate, but I can do nothing. Seeing that Dr. Brown is responsible for inventing this "serum", then he is responsible for the harm caused,"

"But none of this would've happened if Needles hadn't stolen it!" Marty cried, throwing his hands into the air. "Can't you just let him go?" The teen questioned, although, in his mind, he knew that the man couldn't release Doc. It was true, if Doc hadn't invented the serum, it wouldn't have ever happened. There was nothing he could do. _Unless, _he thought, _I can use the serum to break him out! Then he can help us come up with a plan to prove to everyone that Needles is the guilty one! _"Alright." Marty faked a sigh of defeat. "Mom, let's just go. There's nothing we can do," He told her. Then he nodded to the man, turned around, and walked outside, his mother behind him. Once they were outside, he perked right up. "Mom." He stated firmly.

"Yes, Marty?"

He took a breath and then answered, "I have a plan."


End file.
